Perspective
by Una Morgan
Summary: Shizuka and Yami decide to meet one rainy Saturday to talk. Dragonshipping (YamiXJonouchi), Ardentshipping (HondaXShizuka), Peachshipping (YugiXAnzu)
1. Shizuka: Olive Green

[Una: Surprised to see me? Yes, Una is back at last, and writing a fun fic separate from anything she s done before. I have been very busy with life, the universe, and everything, and it all drags me away from my writing! See my bio page later this week for more on what s up with my life! Hopefully I can get back into the fray and bring a couple of my closest friends along with me. But more on that later

As for this? This is a short romance on a pairing that, while it is not Canon, I love! It was inspired by another fic of similar premise: Yami and Shizuka talk about Jonouchi. Only I decided to write it from each character s perspective instead of my normal third-person omniscient style. I only have three chapters planned, but I may expand it another chapter if people like it. I shall try to update one week from today.]

* * *

**PERSPECTIVE**

Rating: PG (as of now)  
Summary: Shizuka and Yami decide to meet one rainy Saturday to talk.  
Pairings: Dragonshipping (YamiXJonouchi), Ardentshipping (HondaXShizuka), Peachshipping (YugiXAnzu)

_**Chapter 1 - Olive Green**_

The rain sprinkled gently on the train station in the outskirts of Tokyo as hundreds of men and women hustled and bustled around the platform. Most stood underneath the canopy in the center as they waited to catch their respective trains or else meet with passengers disembarking. No one spoke directly to each other, except to excuse themselves as they ran into each other while seeking shelter.

This is where Kawai Shizuka sat waiting for her brother's friend to arrive from Domino City. Normally, when her brother came to visit her, she waited at home for him to arrive. Her brother's friend, on the other hand, had never been to Tokyo, so she had offered and agreed to wait for him.

It still surprised her that she had agreed to meet with this man whom she had only met over the phone two days ago. She sighed deeply as she recalled the set of circumstances that had led to this...

Shizuka and Katsuya had been separated by their parents some years ago. Her overprotective mother insisted that Shizuka not contact her brother in order to avoid contact with their father. But when her eyesight deteriorated, she reached out to him despite that warning. Not only did Katsuya make sure their father never found out, but he had also earned the money needed to pay for the surgery to save her eyesight. Since then they have spoken to each other over the vid-phone every week, and he always came for a visit once a month.

Honda Hiroto, another friend of her brother's, had been in touch with her quite often since they had met during Battle City. While she did not see him as a possible boyfriend (as her mother seemed to believe), he was a sweet friend and yet another way she could get closer to her brother. And that is what she wanted more than anything else: to be part of her brother's life. In a way she felt responsible for the time they had lost, so she made every attempt to become closer to him.

About three weeks ago - and she could not remember how the subject was brought up - she asked Honda about any girls her brother was interested in. Honda began acting very strangely, and even though he said that her brother "saw a lot of pretty girls," she did not quite believe him. Katsuya was not the type of person to just see "a lot of pretty girls." When Shizuka insisted that he explain, Honda sighed and said, "Look, that's the kind of thing you need to talk to him about. I'm not going to talk about another guy's business like that." _THAT_ statement was even more suspicious than the first!

Shizuka had mulled these words over for several days. She even asked her friends what they thought they might mean. Hideki and Mamouru suggested that maybe her brother had a couple really bad relationships, or else just never talked about it with Honda. But Hotaru suggested something that threw her off even more: Maybe her brother was gay, and Honda-san didn't want her to find out.

Could her brother be gay? It was possible. He didn't seem all that interested in Mai-san romantically, and she was very beautiful. The stigma of the lifestyle didn't faze her. If he were gay, she would love him just as much. She only wanted him to be happy.

But how could she find out?

She could just ask Katsuya flat out, but Shizuka was worried he might get upset or offended if she were wrong. Should she ask Honda-san again? No, he didn't seem to want to tell her. Maybe Anzu-san would know, but then again she may not. After two more weeks of fretting, she decided to ask Yugi-san, her brother's best - and reputably most patient - friend.

But when she called Yugi-san's phone number with her mother s vidphone, another man answered. This man looked a lot like Yugi, except he had red eyes, darker skin, and a much deeper voice. "Kame Game Shop!" He paused. "Shizuka-san?"

Shizuka was startled by this. She had never met this man before. "Umm... Hello. Is Yugi-san home?"

"Sorry, Aibou is out at the moment." His piercing red eyes seemed to freeze her as he searched her face. "Is everything alright?"

"I... I just... Big Brother..." She trailed off. She suddenly felt very foolish for calling one of her brother's friends behind his back to ask such a personal question. If Katsuya had a past he wanted to hide from her, well, maybe they needed to get closer as brother and sister before he shared.

"Shizuka-san?" The man's eyes seemed to soften. He looked friendlier, more compassionate. "If there is anything I can do to help you or your brother, please say so."

"I'm sorry. Um, are you Big Brother's friend, too?"

He appeared to be thrown off by the question, but then he recovered with a small smirk. "Yes. I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Mutou Yami. I am Yugi's... cousin," he finished, as though unsure of how to define his relation to the group. "Jonouchi-kun and I have been friends for about three years now."

"Oh," she muttered, trying to remember any mention of Yami in her conversations with her brother or Honda-san. "Do you know him well?"

"I like to think so."

"Does he..." Shizuka took a deep breath. She had rehearsed what she was going to say to Yugi, so she may as well ask someone. "Does he get around with a lot of girls?"

Yami blinked several times. "I beg your pardon?"

"I just wanted to know because he never talks about any girls he's interested in and when I've asked him about it he sort of changes the subject or says he doesn't have a girlfriend right now and Honda said something very strange that made my friends think that he is either gay or a player but I don't want to ask him and hurt him or get him mad at me because I love him and I just want to be his sister but I want to be a good sister and... and..." Shizuka had to calm down before she began hyperventilating. She didn't realize until now how scared she had been of ruining her relationship with Katsuya.

"Would you be willing to meet with me?"

It was Shizuka's turn to blink in shock. "What?"

"I would like to talk to you about this further, but I would feel more comfortable discussing it in person." Yami sat forward. "I realize you have a busy schedule, and I am willing to come to you and meet wherever you feel most comfortable."

That conversation had led to them meeting at this busy train station on the following Saturday after her classes. She held her backpack close to her, her books inside weighing heavily on her lap. She really should be working on her homework; her mother expected her to get top grades since she was now an honors student. Instead, she was meeting her brother's friend behind his back to talk to him about... Well, most likely about Katsuya. Moral implications towards her brother aside, she was also meeting with a man! A man she didn't know! It was a good thing her mother would not be home until late tonight. She and Yami could stay in a coffee shop for hours if need be.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the train screeched as it came to a stop. Shizuka stood up, holding onto her umbrella and backpack tightly as another gust of wind blew past. How would she even know Yami anyway if he were wearing a hood?

As though to answer her question, a young man in a red jacket approached her. Even though he wore a hat, one spike of dark red and black hair stuck out awkwardly from underneath. The brim of the hat was lifted slightly to reveal the deepest, reddest eyes she had ever seen; the vidphone did not do them justice! She could not help but gasp as they looked straight into hers.

"Shizuka-san," he greeted in a deep baritone. "Good day to you."

Shizuka cleared her throat and gave a bow. "Nice to meet you, Yami-san."

Yami smirked as though the statement amused him, but gave a polite nod of his head. "And you, Shizuka-san. May I?" He took her backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Thank you," she said with a smile. The gesture of chivalry was something she associated with her brother.

Yami shivered. "Might we go indoors?"

"Oh!" She had become so transfixed by the strangeness of the situation that she forgot he was still standing in the rain. She quickly moved her umbrella over his head, and they hurried inside.

Once under the heaters inside of the building, Yami led her to a quiet corner trash can while he pulled off his hat to wring it out. Water dripped into the trash can as he squeezed it as best he could. "Please forgive my appearance," he said. "My umbrella broke on my way to the train station, and I did not have time to purchase another."

Shizuka gave an involuntary shudder. He must have been so cold, sitting in a train soaking wet for three hours! "Let's go to my house for a while, at least until you get dried off."

"Would your mother not protest?"

"Yes, but she won't be home until later tonight. If she comes home early and catches us, we can tell her that you're helping me with my homework." Yami gave her a strange smirk. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He offered her his arm, and they walked out of the station to catch the next bus.

~0~0~

Shizuka quickly searched her room for something that might fit her guest. Her white jacket might not fit around Yami's broad shoulders. All of her sweaters - including the one she was wearing - might also be too small. She pulled out the coat she had bought to give to her brother for his birthday; that would look like a tent on Yami!

Finally, she settled on offering her bright pink Sanrio robe. She knocked on the bathroom door as loudly as she could. Yami was blow-drying his hair. He looked up at Shizuka and the robe. "Yes?" he called out suspiciously over the noise.

"This is the best I could find to fit you while your sweater dries!"

Yami turned off the device before straightening up, combing his hair with his fingers. "What is that?"

"It s a robe." She handed it to him.

Yami turned it around to examine it. "Is that... a cat dressed pseudo-punk?"

"I'm a big Hello Kitty fan! And I liked how she looks with the spiked collar and black outfit." She grinned. "Sorry if it isn't manly enough."

Yami gave a small sigh and put it on. "Thank you for your consideration. This will suffice," he stated in a sincere tone.

Shizuka led him out to the living room. While he sat on the couch, she hurried to make some hot tea. "Do you like sugar with your tea?"

"Honey."

"Buy me dinner before you call me honey!" she exclaimed jokingly.

"Excuse me?"

Shizuka poked her head back inside the room. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She cleared her throat. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you."

Shizuka soon returned with the tea and a small stack of shortbread cookies, just in case Yami wanted something to munch on. She set it down on the small table in front of him and sat in the opposite chair. She did not want to rush him by asking him why he came to speak with her. Aside from the fact that it would be rude, she was still not certain what to make of Yami. The man took his time preparing his tea, setting the honey down closer to her for her use, and taking a sip. He gave an appreciative nod before he spoke.

"You wanted to ask me about Jonouchi." Once again, he stated the fact with authority and purpose. "You said that, based on your friends' blind assumptions, you believe that the reason he has avoided the subject of his romantic life is that he is either some sort of ladies' man or that he is possibly gay."

Shizuka blushed again, feeling more and more ashamed. She took the pillow from behind her to hide her face a little. "Y-yes!"

Yami sat quietly for almost a full minute, his fist to his chin, apparently deep in thought. Finally, he held up a single finger. "First of all, Jonouchi-kun has not had a girlfriend at any time since I have known him. Secondly," he said holding up a second finger, "while he has made lewd comments or gestures, he has not led any girl on in the manner you have indicated."

Shizuka let out a sigh of relief. She had never suspected her brother of anything terrible before her friends put the idea in her head. Now that Yami reaffirmed her faith in him, she felt more confident in speaking to her brother more directly.

Before Shizuka could thank Yami, he continued. "As to the accusation of him being gay, I honestly do not know for certain." Yami took another sip from his tea. "Based on his comments and actions around particularly beautiful women, one would assume that he is a healthily heterosexual male. However," Yami paused momentarily, "I have witnessed him staring at men, too."

Shizuka blinked many times. That was it? A few passing looks? "So, you think he might be gay?"

Yami took another sip of his tea. Those intense red eyes continued to stare at her, as though judging her worthy of the information they possessed. Finally, he set his cup down. "What I am about to tell you is a secret. While I was not sworn into confidence, please understand that this information will not be repeated."

Ignoring the commanding tone, Shizuka nodded eagerly, clutching the pillow.

"Your brother kissed Honda Hiroto."

Shizuka's mouth opened into a round, comical "O". Had she heard that right?

"This was long before Yugi, Anzu, or I met them. They were celebrating the beginning of their summer break after eighth grade ended. Honda, who was Jonouchi's only real friend, wanted to toast it with alcohol, which he had never partaken in before this incident. So your brother took some from your father's cabinet while he was asleep, and the two boys drank it in the back alley of the apartment building. They made toast after toast, becoming more and more inebriated.

One thing led to another, and Jonouchi kissed Honda. Honda yelled out, startled that Jonouchi had kissed him. Jonouchi confessed that he had feelings for Honda and had hoped Honda may feel the same way." Yami shook his head. "As I understand it, Honda had never seen Jonouchi look to desperate, confused, and scared before he said those words. The look on your brother's face still haunts him to this day."

Shizuka's heart clenched for them both. "What did Honda-san say?"

"He started to tell Jonouchi that he appreciated him as a friend, nothing more, but was interrupted by your father."

"No!" The word escaped her lips as a hiss, a plea for mercy from the oncoming shadow that she knew ever lingered over her brother's past.

But Yami could only nod grimly. "He had heard enough to deduce that his son had made advances on another boy. Honda tried to fight the man off to protect your brother. Your father punched Honda in the face, telling him to mind his own business. Apparently that caused Jonouchi-kun to lunge at his father, attacking him more savagely than he ever had before, but the man still beat Jonouchi-kun within an inch of his life." Yami's bangs covered his eyes, but the fists he made on his knees conveyed the suppressed anger and pain at the plight of his friend. "Honda ran to a nearby drugstore to call his parents for help. When he got back to Jonouchi-kun... Your brother was such a bloody mess that he could barely breathe or see straight. And yet..." Yami smirked slightly, "the first question out of your brother's mouth was asking if Honda was okay."

Tears were already flowing from Shizuka's eyes; she let out a sob, hugging her pillow as if it were her poor, injured brother.

"Honda-kun called him an idiot and said that he was going to get Jonouchi-kun to a hospital. Jonouchi-kun replied that he would be alright and that he was only ashamed that he let Honda-kun get involved in his problem. Honda-kun said that now that he was involved, he would make sure those of his family members would get involved, too. Jonouchi-kun warned him against this, saying he would never speak to Honda-kun again if he got the police involved."

"Why?!" Shizuka shouted. But she already knew the answer.

"Pride. Stubborn, hard-headed, unyielding pride. Your brother believes to this day that his father is his problem. While all of his friends do not agree with this, we respect his convictions. Instead, Honda blamed Jonouchi's condition on a young man named Hirutani."

"Who-"

"You will never meet him." Again, his voice gave a command, leaving no room for debate or explanation. "Honda's parents helped to take care of Jonouchi. They were the first adults he ever learned to trust. They are also the reason Jonouchi is currently attending Domino High instead of Rintama High, which has a terrible reputation of gang violence."

"Good," said Shizuka. She felt a bit overwhelmed by the whole story, and a bit scared to think of what her brother must have gone through afterwards. "Did Honda-san ever-"

"Jonouchi-kun refused to speak to Honda about it again. Honda-kun insisted that he was okay with Jonouchi-kun being gay, but your brother acted as though that kiss had never happened. All Honda-kun could do for the time being was to keep his friend's secret from the world at large until Jonouchi-kun is ready to deal with it."

"How do you know about all of this?"

"Honda-kun told Yugi. Suffice it to say that I unavoidably heard it from him."

"And Anzu-san?"

"Anzu has not been told anything outright. However, she is astute enough to have at least figured out her friend's preferences, despite his charade."

Shizuka nodded, still picturing her brother as a boy. How could things have gone so badly since they separated as children. She could still remember a time when she and her father got along. He would even take her out for ice cream on occasion and watch _My Little Ponies_ with her when she was sick. How could he have become so... evil?! She moved her hand through her hair in frustration. "I wish I could have been there!" She punched the pillow. "I _should_ have been there!"

"Honda was there, though."

"Yeah." She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "I think I appreciate Honda-san a lot more now. I should give him a call."

Yami gave a small smile. "Honda-kun would be pleased." His smile widened. "Do not take this the wrong way, but you remind me of your brother."

"How so?"

"Many small ways. Including the way you messed up your hair. He does that when he is upset, too."

That observation lifted her spirits. She had noticed that about her brother, too. He and Yami really must be very good friends. "What else?"

"Drastic mood swings."

She laughed. "I guess you're right!"

"And a certain disregard for authority figures," he noted, indicating his position on the couch. "Your mother would not be pleased to have an uninvited, unsupervised male guest in her home!"

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, I'm not normally like this with strangers. But I guess if you try anything, I'd just tell my brother. Besides, it's okay to break the rules when you're doing something for someone you love!"

"A philosophy your brother employs, as well."

Shizuka laughed loudly at that. "I'll bet!" She got up, hit with a burst of inspiration. "Since you seem to know us both so well, how would you like to see pictures of him as a kid?"

Yami s entire face lit up. "Please!"

~0~0~

The two spent the next hour or so gazing through her mother's photo album. There were more pictures than Shizuka remembered. Their mother had tried her best to make life seem happier, and her camera flashed at nearly every happy moment during their young lives. Their father had even managed to enter into many of the shots, holding her in his arms or putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Shizuka put a hand on the picture of her brother chasing her father on the beach during their last trip to the beach as a family. "You said that it was pride keeping Big Brother from turning our dad in to the police. I think it's more than that." She tapped the picture. "I think it's hope. Despite all my dad's done to him - to our family - Katsuya holds on to the hope that there is still a part of him worth saving."

Yami snorted. "The man has probably drunken that part away over the years."

"Hope comes from love, Yami-san," she said. "And Big Brother has a heart big enough to love just about anyone!"

Yami looked up into her bright, olive green eyes. He appeared to be at a loss for words, but his intense, ruby red eyes conveyed a deeper emotion at her words. After a moment, he only nodded and returned to gazing at the book.

_'To love just about anyone...'_ Her own words rang in her head, and Shizuka's eyes widened. Suddenly the entire situation made sense. So that was why Yami had asked to talk to her privately! That was why he spent three hours freezing on a train to meet with a stranger! Why else would a man go to such lengths, but for the possibility of finding out more about the person he loved?

Yami said nothing as he stared at the pages of the album. He must have guessed correctly that Shizuka knew his secret: Not only was Yami gay, but he was also in love with her brother. He seemed such the romantic figure to her at that moment that she hugged him in spite of herself. To think that her brother had someone like this in his life!

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Shizuka pulled away and before she could get up to answer it, the lock began to turn. She looked at the time. "I didn't know it was so late, but Mom isn't supposed to be home for..." She broke off as she heard a very familiar voice call out to her.

"Oy, Shizuka-chan!" Katsuya pulled off the hood of his jacket and set down his umbrella. "Sorry I forgot to call ahead, but I thought we could..." He froze at the sight before him, and Shizuka had only just realized how odd a picture it must be for her brother: Yami, one of his best friends, wearing his sister's robe, bare chest underneath, being embraced by his sister in her home on the couch.

All three of them remained as they were for ten full seconds. Yami was the first to recover. He pulled away, clearing his throat. "As clich as this may sound, the situation is not what it looks like."

"Not..." Katsuya seemed to be trying to find his voice as color rose in his cheeks. "You... How..."

Shizuka immediately stood up. "Big Brother, everything is alright! Y-Yami-san was only here to help me with my homework!"

"Homework, huh?" Katsuya's face was now deep red with suppressed rage.

"She is studying Ancient Egypt in her honors history class," Yami stated, still eerily calm given the situation. If her brother were looking at her like that, she'd be running for the hills!

Katsuya dropped his umbrella before advancing on Yami, not bothering to take his shoes off. "What the fuck kind of homework has you takin your shirt off in my sister's house?!"

Shizuka moved closer. She knew her brother had a temper, but would he really hurt his friend? "Yami-san had gotten wet from the storm-"

"Yeah right," he spat, now towering over Yami. "Exactly how dumb do you think I am?"

Yami opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. Katsyua must have sensed the obvious comeback, because he grabbed the neck of the robe and yanked Yami to his feet.

Shizuka grabbed her brother's arm. "Big Brother, please! He wouldn't do anything to me! He's been a gentleman, and besides, he's gay!"

Once again, her brother froze, and again Shizuka only realized too late that she let slip Yami's secret.

Yami, who had been very calm until this point, blushed almost as red as her brother. "The latter being an intended subject for another time." He pulled away from the taller man's grip, avoiding eye contact, and looked up at the clock. "It truly is later than I had anticipated. I promised Jiichan I would help him with a new shipment of games. If Shizuka-san would get me my shirt, I shall be on my way."

Mortified beyond belief, Shizuka gave her brother a quick look before hurrying to the hallway. As she searched through her dryer, she had a chance to consider her brother's face: Katsuya looked shocked more than anything, even a little frightened. Well, now that she knew what happened with their father

She tried not to think about it as she grabbed Yami's shirt and returned to the living room. Yami and Katsuya were standing a few feet apart from each other now. She couldn't tell which one of them had moved away from the other; perhaps both had. She walked up to Yami and handed him his shirt. "Sorry if it shrank. I kept it on low heat."

"Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, Shizuka-san." He took off the robe, and Shizuka noticed that Katsuya moved his entire body to face the opposite direction. Why, though? Was he trying to make it clear to the rest of them that he wasn't gay? Was he trying to avoid the temptation to look? Or was it just simply that he was uncomfortable with the entire subject now that he knew Yami is gay?

Yami did not make any sign that he noticed her brother as he pulled the shirt over his head. "I shall head home on my own."

"No, you don't have t-"

"Yes, I do." He gave her a polite bow. "I shall not intrude on your time with your brother." Yami looked over at Katsuya, and Shizuka's heart melted at the longing barely visible in his ruby eyes. "See you later!"

Katsuya gave a sound of acknowledgement. But as Yami headed out the door, Katusya turned his head to watch him leave.

* * *

Una: I have started both of the next two chapters, but I m hoping a few reviews will inspire me to continue! I want to update in one week! (Hint, hint!)

Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm up way later than I should be! Goodnight!


	2. Yami: Ruby Red

Una: Okay, seriously, I never expected five reviews! I'm so tickled! I guess I still have a knack for this after all! As you may observe in this chapter, it takes place from Yami's POV. (Note: Yami speaks at a high school reading level, as opposed to everyone else who speaks at more of a middle school level!)

Call-Me-KrazyPerson: Yes, yours are very dark! But I am totally serious that your fic Imprisoned inspired me to get back into writing. Thank you! CutePiglet: I thrive on staying in-character. At least I do my best! Believe it or not, Yami is the easiest for me, next to Yugi. Probably b/c he had very little/basic personality in the actual series! (I'm half-joking...) Or it could be the introspective, stoic pride. I dunno.  
xChaoticDawnx: Aw, so I popped your Dragonshipping cherry? I'm honored! ;) Check out RayeMoon or NoteEmmy for great ones! CutePiglet has a couple cute ones, and Call-Me-KrazyPerson inspired me!  
Anime-Goth-Girl 13 & WaterSoceress: Thanks! Here's the next one!

* * *

**PERSPECTIVE**

Rating: PG (as of now)  
Summary: Shizuka and Yami decide to meet one rainy Saturday to talk.  
Pairings: Dragonshipping (YamiXJonouchi), Ardentshipping (HondaXShizuka), Peachshipping (YugiXAnzu)

_Chapter 2 - Ruby Red_

Yami gave the window another douse of cleaner before wiping it once again with the rag. He could have sworn that he had cleaned this pane three times now! But it still did not appear perfectly clean. And while Yami was aware perfection could not always be achieved, he aimed towards it even in the most menial of tasks.

A week's time had passed since he had traveled to Tokyo to seek Shizuka's council. The girl had called him now twice since their initial meeting, insisting on such nonsense as "confess your feelings," "ask him on a date," or at the very least "come out of the closet." Somehow he had converted this girl into becoming the head cheerleader of his improbable relationship with Jonouchi, were it even now remotely possible for there to be such a relationship!

Yami had not come face-to-face with Jonouchi until the Monday afternoon following the ill-fated talk with Shizuka. He had been nervous that Jonouchi would mention the encounter to the group at large, if anything to poke fun at his ridiculous attire! Instead, his friend had chosen to feign amnesia, not even bothering to mention the chance meeting that weekend. While this disturbed Yami at first, he supposed it fit into Jonouchi's character: He needed to come to terms with his own sexuality before he could possibly deal with Yami's. The problem was, as Yugi had pointed out, Jonouchi did not want to deal with it at all!

_"Jonouchi-kun went through a major trauma years ago," Yugi had said when they talked about the situation several days ago. The two were helping Jiichan load the new stock onto the shelves of the Game Shop while the old man attended to a couple attractive female clientele. Yugi handed Yami role-playing minis as Yami placed them on their correct hooks._

_"Jonouchi-kun hates other people getting involved in his past," Yugi continued. "He can't handle his new life clashing with his old, probably to protect us from it."_

_"So essentially, you believe that he associates any gay feelings with his old life." Yami stepped up the stool to hang the orc minis on the hook. "Any advancements I take towards him may very well damage our friendship."_

_"Pretty much."_

_Yami growled. "Aibou, I do not intend to sit idly by when I can help a friend in turmoil! Regardless of my desires, I am still his friend!"_

_Yugi gave a sigh before handing Yami the next stack. "Look, I'm not saying you shouldn't tell him how you feel. Just don't do anything dramatic to freak him out."_

_Yami raised an eyebrow. "Me? When am I dramatic?"_

_"What time is it?"_

_Yami smirked in spite of the jab at his character. Inspired by one of the female customers slapping Jiichan, he added, "I suppose that is like asking Jiichan to stop being a pervert!"_

_"Or Mokuba to stop getting kidnapped!"_

_"Or Kaiba to stop being an asshole!"_

A harsh wind blew, and Yami shivered as he stared at his reflection in the window. The one issue that irked Yami most was the fact that he now felt awkward around Jonouchi. He had kept his secret from Jonouchi for this particular reason. Now that his secret was out - as was he, for that matter - he had yet to devise a game plan! He preferred to blame Shizuka, but he inevitably admonished his own ineptitude.

Jonouchi was coming over later to look over the latest shipment of Duel Monster cards. Anzu had dance class, Honda was babysitting his nephew, Yugi was running errands, and Jiichan would be busy with his latest edition of _Victoria Secret Magazine_. If he were to say anything to Jonouchi, tonight would be the ideal opportunity. But whose advice should he take? Shizuka insisted on directness, while Yugi erred on the side of caution.

He was out of his element. And Yami hated being out of his element! He used to be Pharaoh, dammit! Pharaohs were worshiped as gods and never questioned! Had Jonouchi lived in his time, there would be no question as to whether or not he could take Jonouchi as a lover!

_'Except I do not wish him to simply be a lover,'_ his inner voice scolded.

"Oy! Yami-kun!" Yami turned to see Jiichan stepping out of the Shop and carrying a mug of hot chocolate. "You've been staring at that same window pane for five minutes!"

"Sorry, Jiichan," said Yami, wiping the pane one last time.

Jiichan handed the steaming mug to the former pharaoh and gave him an appraising look. "Thinkin' about a someone?"

Yami paused before taking a sip. "You could say that."

Jiichan nodded wisely. "I've seen that look on many a man before! Only one thing can drive a man to such distraction." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Who is she?"

Oh, the irony of that statement! "I would prefer to not discuss my love life, Jiichan. No offense."

Jiichan held up his hands in mock surrender and feigned an expression of pain. "Fine! Don't ask an old man's advice! I don't even know why you're having such trouble. All women are attracted to a confident man!"

True, but can one confident man attract another? Granted, he generally was a confident man, but in this case he was just as lost as any other teenage boy. And he was wise enough to accept help in areas he lacked confidence in. "Actually, Jiichan," he said, crouching down so that he could be eye-level with the old man, "I would appreciate a few tips."

Jiichan smirked in triumph. "I thought so! Now, is she hott?"

'Best not to deal with outting myself at this moment.' "Very!"

"Are you friends."

"Yes."

"How often do you see her?"

"All the time."

"Do you do a lot together?"

"Yes."

"Have you known her for a long time?"

"As long as I have been conscious in this world."

"Better not be Anzu-chan. You know Yugi has his eye on her!"

"No, not Anzu."

Jiichan frowned and stroked his beard, as though trying to determine the identity of the "girl" Yami described. Yami took the initiative to avoid a possible Pandora's Box. "That general advice you offered, Jiichan?"

Thankfully Jiichan relented instead of questioning him further. "While it is important to make her feel comfortable, you need to be yourself. Think of it like a game: You are not the only player. You work best when you make the first move, but you also need to allow the other player their chance to continue the game. Work your strategy from there."

Ideas began to form in Yami's mind. All of this time he had been focused on the degree in which he should be aggressive. He had lost sight of Jonouchi as his friend first, object-of-affection second. If he honestly wanted to enter a relationship with Jonouchi, he needed to allow both of them to be comfortable with each other. _'But I need to make the first move!'_ "Thank you, Jiichan."

"Can I give you one more piece of advice?"

"Certainly."

Jiichan indicated the window. "That window would get a lot cleaner if you washed both sides instead of daydreaming!"

~0~

"Yo!" Jonouchi greeted as he strode into the Shop.

Yami nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been sitting behind the counter for over an hour, pretending to read a _G4 Magazine_ issue as he waited. "Y-yo, Jonouchi-kun!"

Jonouchi immediately bent down to look at the display. "Anything good this month?"

"Not necessarily. The latest series has no warrior cards, and very few of the magic or traps would benefit your deck." Yami cleared his throat, very aware of how close his friend was, with only a display counter between them. "I pulled a few, if you are interested."

"Great!" his friend exclaimed.

As Yami climbed off the stool, Jonouchi remarked, "Hey, why are you wearing a scarf indoors?"

"To keep warm!"

"But in the Shop?"

"My new body is acclimated to life closer to the Equator!" Yami reached behind the counter to pull out a small plastic box which normally held extra pencils and pens. He had indeed separated several Spell and Trap cards he knew Jonouchi would be interested in. "Here."

Jonouchi accepted the box of cards and began thumbing through. After a few seconds of focused reading, Jonouchi gave an audible sniff. "What's that? Smells like perfume!" He pulled away from Yami sightly. "Are you wearing something?"

"Sort of," Yami responded. "I dab on a bit of lotus oil after I wash. I used to wear it as Pharaoh, as did my father." He shrugged. "The scent reminds me of home."

"Ah. I see." Jonouchi looked more somber at the notion of Yami feeling homesick. "Sorry."

"No offense taken." _'Despite that I believe you reacted so strongly due to your discomfort of me being gay,'_ he finished in his head.

Jonouchi tried to distract himself by examining the cards. As he did so, Yami could not help but admire his friend: That mop of sandy blond hair, most likely cut at home so as to save on money, looked as though it would be soft to the touch. His honey-colored eyes darted back and forth as he read, so focused and scrutinizing! And those hands - Ra's blood, those hands! - were large, strong, and slightly calloused from work. Part of him wondered how those would feel against his skin...

"Want to play a game?" The words were out of his mouth before he could consider all of the possible outcomes.

Jonouchi looked up from the cards. "Eh? What do you mean?"

Yami took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "A duel, Jonouchi-kun. It has been a while."

"It has," the other agreed, giving a small smile of nostalgia. "After Battle City, when we played for Red Eyes."

"You defeated me in that match, winning back your card. I defeated you in Duelist Kingdom, earning the right to face Pegasus." Yami patted the deck holstered on his hip. "I say our tie-breaking match is long overdue!"

A familiar, passionate fire burned in Jonouchi's eyes. It was the fire of a warrior, a true champion duelist. Yami's throat went dry at the sight, not out of fear but admiration and camaraderie. Gods, how can the man be so irresistible? "Just give me five minutes to put some of these cards into my deck," said Jonouchi, "and I'll be happy to kick your ass!"

Yami smirked, looking up at the time. "Closing time is in ten minutes anyway." He crossed the room to lock the door. "Best not have an audience as I deal your ego a crushing blow!"

"Oh! Big talk from someone who hasn't dueled in months!" Jonouchi crossed his arms. "Ya sure the fallen King of Games can even hold the cards right?"

"I think I recall how," he stated, cutting the tame trash talk short in lieu of another strategy. "Tell you what? I'm feeling lucky tonight! Let's place a bet on the outcome!"

Jonouchi's eyebrows raised slightly. "Eh?"

"You know. If I win, you owe me a favor, such as you teach me how to drive."

Jonoushi shuddered. "No way! Last time you were behind the wheel, you almost ran over Honda and his dog!"

"So, no deal?"

"I didn't say that!" Jonouchi tapped his chin in thought, and then he grinned wickedly. "If I win, you gotta tell Kaiba that I defeated you!"

Yami could not suppress a grin at the mental image of Kaiba finding out that Jonouchi, whom he had always publicly berated, had defeated their greatest rival! To see that come to fruition offered almost enough incentive to throw the match. _Almost_. "Sounds like a good plan!"

~0~

The duelists spent the next hour in the Muto family room on opposite sides of the kotatsu, a low table with a heater under the center, their cards lined up in battle. They took turns chipping away at the other's life points, never achieving more than a 200 point difference in their scores. Jonouchi had adapted very well to his new cards, utilizing the unfamiliar spells with surprising ease. In the end, Yami managed to best him with his beloved Black Magician. "Now that Jinzo [6/2400/1500] is destroyed, I use Black Magic of Revival Coffin to Special Summon Black Magician [7/2500/2100]. I use Magic Book to increase his attack points to 2800, and he attacks your Gearfried the Swordmaster [7/2600/2200]." Yami smirked. "I win!"

Jonouchi stared at the game board. "Dammit!" he exclaimed. "Shoulda known you'd hold out on using Black Magician!" He held out his hand to shake Yami's in appreciation for the good game. "Can I at least get a crash helmet before we handle a driving lesson?"

Yami's smirk grew. "I had only used the driving lesson as an example, Jonouchi-kun. I never did state the full terms of my favor."

Jonouchi swore loudly, but threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, Yami! Ya got me! What's the favor?"

"Allow me to kiss you for five minutes."

Whatever Jonouchi had been expecting, that was not it. He froze in place for a moment before staring up at Yami, an expression of shock mingled with terror grew on his features.

Quickly, Yami crawled out of the katostu to move towards Jonouchi. Jonouchi leaned his body away slightly on impulse. _'And yet he will not back away from his obligation,'_ Yami noted to himself. _'He has committed himself to follow through on the favor.'_ Part of him hated manipulating his best friend like that, but this was a gamble he had to take!

"Jonouchi-kun, I do not ask for a kiss merely out of casual interest. I have feelings for you that run deeper than friendship, and I have for a long while now." Jonouchi's face turned red, but he still looked scared. "Please understand: I am not obligating you to share these feelings. I am aware of your taste in women, and I doubt I fall into any type of romantic interest for you. All I wish is for a moment to delude myself, to experience a moment of our friendship growing into something more." He silently cursed the growing heat in his cheeks, but he did not fight it. Jonouchi was one of three people in the world he would allow to see his weaknesses (Yugi and Anzu being the other two).

Ruby red eyes locked onto golden honey; Yami needed to make the following absolutely clear: "As for what is to come of this, that is for you to decide. You do not have to consider my feelings beyond tonight. If you would prefer us to remain friends, I will abide by your decision. If you want us to pursue... anything at all, you will set the terms." Yami was hardly aware that his face was now only inches away from Jonouchi's. "After these few minutes, you are in complete control of what is to come. Do you understand me?"

Jonouchi took several seconds before answering. Yami could almost see the flashes of synapses in his brain processing the information. It made his eyes sparkle more._ 'Please do not feel threatened,'_ Yami silently begged. And to his intense relief, Jonouchi nodded.

Yami let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. Gently, he caressed the back of his fingers against Jonouchi's left cheek. "Do not be afraid."

"I... I'm not," Jonouchi lied softly.

Yami smiled. "Yes, you are." As he leaned forward, Jonouchi closed his eyes and tensed up. But Yami moved past his lips and made a soft, warm, "Shhh" sound, tickling his ear. "But I shall take care of you, my friend." He leaned back to find Jonouchi less tense, but still with his eyes closed. Non-pulsed, Yami softly brushed his lips against Jonouchi's. They were rougher and firmer than his, probably because his friend was so tense. He gave them a light, quick peck, before claiming his lips in full.

Yes, they were firmer than his, but still soft and inviting. Yami moved to kiss the corner of Jonouchi's mouth, then his cheek, down to the jaw line. Jonouchi tensed slightly as Yami moved lower, until Yami kissed and licked his neck. Jonouchi betrayed a small gasp as a jolt of pleasure shot through the haze of fear. Yami took advantage of this and moved back up to Jonouchi's mouth, claiming one of the lips that had parted in the gasp. He sucked it lightly, massaging it with his tongue. In doing so, Yami got a hint of the taste of Jonouchi's mouth, and gods he craved more of it!

Yami moved to straddle Jonouchi for better access. To his shock, Jonouchi did not protest. The blessed warmth the man radiated, both from the blush of his cheeks and natural heat of his body, made it damn near impossible for Yami to keep from snuggling against him. Instead, he brushed the back of Jonouchi's neck and tilted the face up, giving him better access to his neck and lips. Jonouchi's eyes were slightly open now, watching Yami, curious about his actions. Yami brushed back Jonouchi's bangs lovingly before pulling his face in for another kiss. This time, he pushed his tongue between Jonouchi's lips, gently forcing his way deep into his mouth.

Oh, how utterly exquisite! Yami felt intoxicated by the taste! It was subtle, unique, with no other sort of flavoring. It was all man, all Jonouchi, and Yami wanted more! He pressed his body harder against Jonouchi's as he moved is tongue to stroke his friend's, moving his hips in tandem with the kiss. Jonouchi moaned against him, pulling Yami even closer, his hands gripping Yami's back.

Overwhelmed with desire, Yami pulled away to just lay his forehead on Jonouchi's. "I love you," he whispered.

Those three words broke the spell over both of them. Jonouchi pulled back, eyes wide and confused. Yami heard his own words echo in his mind. He had not intended this to go so far. Damn him! He knew better than to push Jonouchi emotionally in such a way!

But the damage was done, and he could hardly take the words back. All he could do was validate them. To do that, he must give his friend time to sort out his feelings.

Slowly, painfully, he righted himself and stood up, wincing at the pain his confined erection gave him. "My apologies for going over the time limit." He straightened his shirt in an attempt to divert attention from his pants. "I just..." Dammit! Damn him to Amut's belly for this! For all of it!

Jonouchi's eyes were in shadow, his face expressionless. The atmosphere was almost as thick as it had been at Shizuka s house. "Thank you for the duel," Yami heard himself say in a widely transparent attempt to break the tension. But Jonouchi's silence continued, which frightened Yami most of all. His friend rarely went so long without speaking or reacting.

Yami was about to speak again, but they were interrupted by Yugi entering the living room with groceries. "Hey, guys," Yugi said cheerfully. "I wasn't sure if Jonouchi-kun would still be here, but I brought some pizza and extra toppings that can be heated, so we can maybe watch a movie and..." Yugi paused, finally sensing the heavy atmosphere. "And I'm interrupting, aren't I?"

"Appears to happen a lot with us," Yami stated morosely.

Without a word, Jonouchi stood up from the kotatsu, crossed the room, and walked out the door.

Yugi stared after his best friend, and then turned to face Yami. You told him, didn t you? Yami let out a deep sigh, trying to ignore his breaking heart. "I did far worse than merely telling him, Aibou." He sat down at the kotatsu, got underneath the warm blanket, and let his head fall face-first onto the table top. Next time I dare to confess my feelings, lock me up in the Millennium Puzzle for another 3,000 years!"

* * *

Una: Wanna know how Jonouchi will react? Will he reject Yami's feelings? Will he accept them? Find out next week!


End file.
